The G Word
by Epic.theory
Summary: Had I known then what I knew now, would I have changed my decision? Probably. Had I known the outcomes of all my actions before I did them, would I think before I did absolutely anything? Positive. My name is Sora Leonheart. I'm Gay. FML . RandR !
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer : I own nadda. nothing. zip. zulch.

( cries . ) Please enjoy! R AND R!

The G Word.

Had I known then what I knew now, would I have changed my decision? Probably. Had I known the outcomes of all my actions before I did them, would I think before I did absolutely anything? Positive. Do I think I've made good choices in this short life of mine? Not exactly, but that doesn't mean I wish I wasn't alive. How anyone could think that I was suicidal is crazy. Pure madness. I mean, my entire life has only been a lie. All of the people I once thought were my friends turned on me when I needed them most, and most of the people in the school hate me because of one tiny mistake. Yeah, I don't hate my life at all. Please insert major sarcasm here.

You see, how I thought my life started, and how it actually started are two completely different things. When I thought I was born into this great family, at this nice hospital near the edge of town, I thought that I'd grown up with my family, my brothers and sisters, normally. That's what I thought it was like, but then I found out after sixteen years of life that I was actually adopted. The only adopted son out of the entire Leonheart family. My birth mother, whose name I don't know, put me up for adoption because she was raped and carried the baby of a rapist. She was sixteen when she had me. Now, I'm not a liker of teen pregnancies, but god, I could probably date my mom. That's sick. She hadn't even left me at an adoption agency, oh no, she'd left me on the curb in New York City. She just left me there, to die. Her only son. Well, the only son I knew of. It was weird, thinking that the people I'd thought were my family are actually complete strangers. It was weirder to think that there could be someone else, another stranger, who was my biological twin. Yeah, you heard me, Twin. The Leonheart's only adopted one of the two children left to die. I wasn't an only child. Not in my fake, or real life.

I found out that I was adopted and had a family the same day I'd told my closest friend, Kair,i that I was… Well, gay. I'd thought she'd support me, guard my secret, and tell me that I might've been confused. But no, she didn't react so smoothly. I'd done it at school, and she had ruined my life there the same day. Before I told anyone about myself, my life was great. Let's begin.

Chapter One: Perfect Life.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! It's the first day of school!" My mother shook my shoulder to wake me. I groaned loudly, not wanting to wake up. "What time is it?" I asked, still half asleep. Ten after seven, I read my clock, not paying attention to my mom. '_Alright,'_ I thought. '_Let's go.'  
_Once my mom left my room, I walked down the hallway into the next room, the bathroom and stripped down quickly. I turned on the shower as hot as it could go, and walked carefully in. The steam oozed out over the tub, and soon the room was filled with steam. I'd forgotten to turn on the fan vent. Oh well. I closed my eyes and put them in the hot water as it spouted out of the showerhead. It felt nice. My relaxation time was cut short by my older brother, Cloud."Come on, Sora! Hurry up already!" He knocked on the door , obviously frantic and running late. I laughed, turned off the shower, and dried myself off, head to toe. Cloud was never on time for anything. Literally. I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if he was late for his own wedding. If he ever made it on time to a date, that is. You can't get married if you don't have a significant other.

I walked out of the bathroom, a towel slung low over my narrow hips. I walked into the kitchen to put a piece of bread in the toaster when everything went very silent in the room. I ducked my head slightly to look at the kitchen table, where I found my sisters three best friends just staring at me, and Olette staring down at her plate of waffles and mounds of berries.

"Um. Hey?" I said, trying not to feel awkward. I was failing miserably. I looked down, noticing that the water from my spiky hair had dripped onto my chest, making it gleam. I also noticed my small treasure trail, which followed down to my towel, which was surprisingly low. I coughed slightly. The girls heads snapped up. They were all blushing.

I'd never been the bulkiest guy around. That was my friend Riku. He was jacked. But I understood why the girls were staring, considering they went to an all girls school across from the "Academic New Age of Graham Englandais Lewinsky for Males," also known as ANGEL for Males. The Boys went to ANGEL, and the Girls went to… you guessed "Devil," didn't you? No, sorry, they go to HALO, for Ladies. Most of the guys at ANGEL are pretty cool, and almost all of them are paired up with someone from HALO, even though they're not supposed to even go near the other schools grounds. I returned to my task of making toast, only to find there to be no bread. I sighed.

"Olette, What can I have for breakfast?" I asked her quietly. Her friends giggled. God, girls are annoying . Olette stared daggers at me from behind her waffles. "Here," She said. "Have mine. I'm not really hungry." She pushed her plate forward and stood up, Her friends looked at her worried. I wondered what was up, she never gave me this much attitude. I sat down, staring at her, still in my towel. She Grabbed my pants that were slung over the couch and chucked them at my head. "Put some pants on!" she said, and I heard her friends giggle again as they walked out the door.

As I walked down to the bus stop in my school uniform, which consisted of Blue Plaid pants and a white collar shirt, I pulled my cell phone out from my checkered bag. It rang just as I pulled it out.  
It was Kairi calling, I knew cause her ringtone was her saying, "Pick me up, bitch. It's your lover calling," and it was always VERY loud. I answered with a laugh. "Aha, Hey lover. What's up?" She answered with, "Nothing much, but you better run. The bus is coming down the Hill. Hold it for you?"  
"But of Course. See you in a bit." I pushed my cell back into my backpack and started running, I saw the coming down the opposite side of the road, and I made it to the bus stop just in time.

"Nice timing, Sor-Sor. Get in," and I jumped on the bus. Kairi, Riku, Hayner, Namine, and Axel followed me. The buses for our schools aren't those cheap yellow ones. Pfft, ours has a built in bathroom and cloth seats AND T.V's. Bitch please, we have all the shit. My crew was the rulers of both schools, and we knew it. We were the popular, we were the mighty. Everyone knew it, and if anyone forgot it, there would be hell to pay.

I'm not someone that thinks I'm better than anyone else because of my social status, I just get the benefits because I act like I think that. Please, don't think I'm a brat. I'm really not. Let me finish my story , and you'll know for sure. And, basically, I have everything I want. I have friends, a great, wealthy family, the upper east side life here on this island, and the power to do what I want , when I want. Little did I know, that was going to change. Change for the better or worse, I don't know. All I do know, is that it was hell to go through. There wasn't any of this "take the road less traveled by," on the cross roads. No signs, no nothing. Hell, I thought I was going to slide in gracefully to the stoplight when the time came that I needed to make a decision. Nope, not quite. I'm going to plow right through those crossroads, and turn it into a fork in the road. No joke.

A/N. Hope you like it. I'm pretty confident about this one, I must say. Please, R&R! STAY TUNED!


	2. Meeting Him

A/N I really hope you liked the first chapter! I'm really into this story right now, and I'm not entirely sure what the pairings are going to be. Any suggestions? RandR, s'il vous plait!

The sun shone in through the open window in Chemistry today. There was a slight breeze, just strong enough to make me jealous of the senior class, who get to escape for an hour a day for "gym class," which consisted of people texting their friends and pulling pranks on un-suspecting freshmen. I sighed and stared back to the teacher who was telling us some new formula in the lab. I jumped slightly when my cell phone vibrated against my thigh, signaling a new text. I looked back up to the teacher, she was writing on the board. I pulled it out of my pocket and slid my LG rumor open, reading the text.

'_Hai Boy, you coming my ma house 2nite 4 some lovin'?' _It was from Kairi. Figures. It was starting to get embarrassing with all of her… Uh, interesting messages. She always liked to pretend that we were indeed… "lovers," as you can probably tell . She doesn't know about my preference towards guys .She thinks that I'm straight as an arrow. Pfft, I'm just about as straight as…well… I'm not good with metaphors. I texted her back , _"Yeah, I guess so . Isn't your cousin coming to your house tonite?"_

Kairis cousins name is Reno. Kairi and Axel are related, and Reno is Axels Brother. He lives in Hallow Bastion. My phone rumbled again, and just as stealthily, I read the text from Kairi .

She responded me with, "_Yeah, But he's bringing a friend. Names _Riku_ I think. Sooooo, I can bring one too !_ " Hm. Riku. I like that name. It sounds pretty. Maybe this "Riku" is Renos new girlfriend.  
I was about to ask by text when Miss Luchia said my name.  
"Uhm. Pardon, miss?" Adda be, pleay it cool. I'm SUCH a dumbass. She told me to pay attention, and I easily answered the question in chemistry. It's actually really easy for me, almost comes naturally. I laid my head down on my desk and turned my phone off. I didn't need to know, but for some reason I couldn't stop writing that name. RIku. Riku. It almost rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?

The bell rang loudly, signaling lunchtime. Everybody booked it to the cafeteria to buy the freshest lunch, as our school is kinda suckish with life. Kairi met up with me in the line, and we butted all the people ahead of us. That's what Kairi can do. Incase you haven't noticed, Kairi is a massive bitch. But hey, she's nice to me. And, she has a nice family and stuff, so we're friends.  
We grabbed our lunches and sat at our usual table, like always. She started talking about some girl that did who-knows-what with who-knows-who. I blanked out, like usual, and turned my phone back on.  
"So then , I was like, 'Why the hell would you do that you know Kristy likes him,' then she was all 'Yeah but girl, Kristy is a bitch.' I told her to shove it, like always and…"  
She noticed I wasn't listening but completely staring off into space. I guess it looked like I was staring at this girl, Namine, in my Art Class. But, I wasn't. again, I'm gay. I don't 'stare' at girls.  
"Ew. Sor. Don't look at her," my redheaded friend said in utter disgust, "She's a total Ho-bag."  
"She seems nice enough," I said, waving to her. She waved back shyly, as I told Kairi that she was actually kind of cute. In a puppy dog way, or a sister way, of course. Kairi didn't know that though.  
"WHAT? Sora. Stop. Seriously. Let's skip the rest of the day, I want to show you something at home."

So, we did. Skip, I mean. We went right to Kairi's house and there was an unformilier car in the driveway. I guess this was Renos car. With Riku.  
Riku.  
Riku.  
Riku.  
"RIKU!" I heard Kairi shout, as she snapped me out of my daze. I saw her run, to said Riku.  
But she ran and hugged Riku. But, this wasn't Riku, this was a boy. A big, muscular boy. A Hot boy.  
I took a deep breath but stopped breathing as he came up to me, introducing himself.  
"Hi, I'm Riku," he stuck out his hand, and I took it clumsily, shaking it. "Kairi's told me so much about you," He winked at me and my stomach flipped. I didn't care what Kairi had told him. I was much too busy staring at his ass as he walked into the house. Kairi just stared at me, took my hand (which was kinda odd of her) and we went inside, and up to her room, much to my dislike. I wanted to be around him for a bit longer.

Kairi locked her door, and closed her cloth blinds that hung from the window. I was about to question her actions when she practically tackled me, and kissed me. Which was so weird, it felt gross and she kinda licked my face. A lot. I pulled her off of me and asked her what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it any longer. Come on Sora, it's obvious you like me," She stared at me how I think she thinks is sexy. She kinda looked like she had something stuck in her eye.  
I was appalled. What do I say to that? Yeah, sorry best friend, I'm gay.  
No.  
Not happening.  
I tried to explain when Riku walked in. Upon seeing my tousled hair and swollen lips and Kairi latched on to me, something odd flickered across his face, and he said, glaring at me, "Suppers done."  
Kairi ran right downstairs, and I tried to follow her but Riku didn't let me pass.  
Uh. Hey hot guy. Move?  
We just stood there, staring at eachother for a bit. He finally opened his mouth to speak, and I hated his words, "You're just another horny jackass kid wanting to bang."

He continued to glare at me. I needed to say something. That's not who I am. At all. And I didn't want him to think that. I cared about what he thought for some reason. But, I'm not interested in Kairi. At all.  
Now, horny? I don't think so. Maybe a jackass, but not quite.  
"Um… No, Riku, she… jumped on me. I'm not interested in Kairi, we're just friends. Believe me, I'm not her type," I smiled at myself since \not her type' means gay.  
He stared at me for some time, then asked if I wanted to go smoke on the roof.  
Do you think I'd say no to that?  
Not the cigarettes, but to him. That Riku. That, guy that made me mushy just by looking at me.  
Nope, I'd definetly say yes. So I did.

A\N . end of chapter : ) j'espere que vous l'aimez : ) er- bad French but yeah. R&R.  
What should happen next ? : )


End file.
